This invention relates to a method of embossing an indicia on a bar of soap. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of embossing an indicia on the surface of a bar of soap utilizing a printing head comprising an elastomeric silicone and a paint selected from the group consisting of a fast drying lacquer and fast drying enamel paint.
It is common knowledge that the surface of a bar of soap degrades during contact with water. As a result thereof any writing or indicia placed on the soap will be of little, if any, value after the initial use. A method providing a permanent indicia or an indicia on various subsurfaces of a bar of soap have heretofore been too costly to warrant the application of the same to commercial usage. The advertising and product identification value of an indicia on a bar of soap is of great value as long as the cost of placing thereon, and likewise maintaining the indicia, is not too great to defeat the reward derived from the advertising and identification of the product.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simplified method for embossing of an indicia on a bar of soap utilizing a printing head comprising an elastomeric layer thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of embossing an indicia on the surface of a bar of soap utilizing a fast drying lacquer or fast drying enamel paint in combination with a printing head having an elastomeric silicone layer on the exterior of the printing head to produce a lasting graphic design or message.